


Two's a Bore

by imjaebumism



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Jackson is the smartest man ever, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Polygamy, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjaebumism/pseuds/imjaebumism
Summary: "Jackson had that sort of air about him, the atmosphere of wanting to be caught in his gravity if not to crash into him then to orbit him like a satellite and stay close but just out of reach. Jackson was enigmatic confidence and simply being around him was enough to have a person feeling special and unique and filled with awe at being worthy of his presence."Or the one where a day long trip to Hong Kong before promotions has Jaebum, Jackson and Jinyoung pushing unmarked boundaries and blurring lines.





	Two's a Bore

Taking Jackson out to a club two weeks before his birthday had been Yugyeom's genius idea. Though niether him, Bambam, Mark or Youngjae were with them, it'd taken them hours to convince JYP to just let the three of them go and have fun for one night. It was the only time they'd have before the grueling hours of schedules and promoting took all their time again- having them remember free time and rest as just a overworked man's fantasy.

Jackson had been all for it, of course he'd been, and though they were big in Korea and Japan as GOT7, they were able to fade into the black backdrop of seedy nightlife in China, nobody at the club or just outside of it giving a damn who they were. Jackson melded into the people who were just out to drink dance and have a good time, Jinyoung following his movements to an extent while Jaebum named himself designated walker- lest they make it down the street to the hotel broken and bloody from the frontlines of war.

"Maybe we should go," Jaebum says, screaming in Jinyoung's ear to be heard over the bass heavy, techno inspired music that was no doubt giving him a headache. Alcohol helps but Jinyoung's sure Jaebum's been nursing the same diet coke he'd asked for when they first got there a couple of hours ago. "Jackson's getting reckless."

That he certainly was. Jinyoung must've caught him in the throes of many a mindless make out session with boys and girls alike and all Jinyoung could do, besides carefully pressing himself in between the pair to tug Jackson away, was hope none of them were fans. Those types of rumors were _just_ what they needed. Not that he cared. Not that anyone in GOT7 cared. Jackson was loud and vocal and obnoxiously irritating at times but he'd always been candid about his likes, vividly so with them and less ostentatiously with the world but never hiding or shying away from showing affection to anyone he wanted. Old, young- male, female- members and non-members. Jackson had so much love to give that Jinyoung sometimes wondered if he would ever spread it too thin, if that was even possible. He didn't think it was.

He thinks Jaebum might've said they should leave to him because he hoped Jinyoung would be the one to go and find Jackson and drag him back through the throngs of gyrating bodies on the steaming dance floor but Jinyoung doesn't move. Jackson started getting a bit too crafty after getting cock-blocked for the tenth time, and Jinyoung had gotten a little too drunk to keep track of his slippery bandmate- his brain muddled by the alcohol, body too sluggish where Jackson's seemed to thrive.

So Jinyoung just nods and hums noncommittally, stood leaning against the bar behind him and staring out at the dance floor in front of him. He doesn't know where Jackson is and Jaebum knows he's been drinking so he's of no help- he doesn't have to vocalize it for Jaebum to understand. Rolling his eyes Jaebum huffs and takes off, leaving his half full can of coke behind to go and find Jackson, "stay here where I can find you, okay?"

Jinyoung just salutes at him carelessly with two fingers, turning his back to Jaebum's retreating form to occupy himself with other things. He takes a sip of Jaebum's coke, gets a little bit upset when he's reminded by his tastebuds that there's no alcohol in it before buying himself another drink and nursing that instead.

Jaebum makes it back before Jinyoung could take up a particularly hands-y guy's offer to get him a refill, a grinning wide Jackson tucked under his arm like Jackson's being restrained but Jaebum's trying not to make it look like he is. He nods to the door heads towards it, leaving Jinyoung to follow behind them drunkenly, but apparently not drunk enough to need an escort like Jackson.

They wait for their coats in silence.

Well, relative silence considering Jackson never shuts up the whole time.

Its the same on their walk back to the hotel, late enough that the only people who are out are too drunk to care who they are or simply don't care at all and Jinyoung likes that. Jaebum fills the silence he leaves after Jackson's tirades with humoring hums and chuckles because if theres anyone who can ignore Jackson being Jackson it isn't Im Jaebum.

They walk close to each other, Jaebum's arm still firmly wrapped around Jackson's shoulders with Jackson leaning into him in turn, his own arms wrapped around Jaebum's waist like they're a couple strolling through the park during cherry blossom season and Jaebum isn't mostly holding onto Jackson to keep him from face planting. Just _mostly_ , though.

Jinyoung phases them out without meaning to, staying a few steps behind them, arms wrapped around himself. It isn't cold but it's the middle of the night and theres a slight nip in the air where winter sticks around, trying to remind everyone of it's presence as they long for the warm return of spring.

The three of them make it back to the hotel without trouble, piling up in the foyer of their room to kick off their shoes. They'd decided to share one room while their manager got a room to himself, saving the company some money but also simply not used to being on their own after so many years of seven boys piled together in small apartment complexes. There's two queen sized beds and a small couch pushed up under a window covered by heavy curtains. Their bags are opened and overflowing with wrinkled clothes from when they'd been getting ready earlier and Jaebum walks over them after mumbling something about heading to the bathroom to shower off the scent of 'club' thats clung to him.

Jackson just giggles, wobbling his way over to the couch in the dimly lit room and tucking his legs under himself after rifling through his pockets for something he finds quickly. Jinyoung watches him, dragging his socks over the carpet and unbuttoning some of the buttons of his shirt, running his fingers through his hair. He feels a little more wired now that he's away from the fatigue inducing feel of too many bodies crammed too close together in a too small club. Now that its just the three of them in the safety of this room, its like theres an electrical current running just beneath the outermost layer of his skin and he can't stand still.

"Tonight was fun," Jackson slurs his words together, drunken smile tugging on the corner of his lips as a furrow forms in his brow while he's fiddling with whatever is in his hands. "Thanks for comin'."

"Sure you would've had more fun without us there. Grumpy Grandpa Jaebum and lightweight Jinyoung dulling your shine." Jinyoung mutters, stopping just a foot away from Jackson on the couch, "what is that?"

"Not true, I'm glad you two were there." Says Jackson, grinning up at Jinyoung as he waves the small crudely coiled up piece of paper at Jinyoung's expressionless gaze, "it's a joint. Guy I danced with gave it to me. Got a light?"

"Jaebum will kill you," he warns it as he heads over to Jaebum's bag, rifling through the front pocket where he knows Jaebum placed the lighter he bought from the airport when they landed after having to throw out his own before they left Korea. He hands it to Jackson, not trusting his drunken hand eye coordination if he tossed it, "how do you know its not laced with something?"

Jackson shrugs, taking the lighter and placing the joint between his lips to light it. It only takes a few tries to catch before he's blowing out a puff of smoke through his nose, the smell of weed filling the air between them, "he's gonna kill _us_ ," Jackson says, voice choked up a little with smoke as he pinches the roach with two fingers, "you're smoking it with me."

Jinyoung doesn't smoke, but he doesn't have to say that because Jackson _knows._ But he moves to sit beside Jackson anyways, ignoring Jackson's offering of the joint and just breathing in the air around them calmly. He could feel the effects of the drugs in their immediate surroundings almost immediately and he watches Jackson's eyes brighten and glaze over as he turns in his seat to face Jinyoung full on.

"Jinyoung-ah, don't be a party-pooper. C'mere." His smile is dripped with saccharine and Jinyoung doesn't move but he lets Jackson cup the back of his neck firmly, the cool metal of his bracelet sharp and distinct against Jinyoung's heated skin. Jinyoung watches Jackson's lips, wet and close as they close around the joint and Jackson's chest as he inhales the smoke and it rises with the motion- and then he's moving. Jackson gets in closer, crowded in Jinyoung's space, his cologne and the smoke tainting Jinyoung's every breath- Jackson's thumb presses insistently against the corner of Jinyoung's lips and then Jackson's slotting in, exhaling the smoke through his mouth straight into Jinyoung's, catching him off guard, but he barely reacts to it.

Jinyoung watches Jackson, struck- not for the first time- by how beautiful the other boy is, flawless skin of his cheeks flushed with the drugs, delicate eyelids covering the deep, blown depths of his brown eyes, capped with long lashes that seem to go on forever. Jackson's lips are still there, still close and a little less wet but still enticing. It's a lot, and Jinyoung feels the electricity coursing through his veins flare up like he'd been plugged into an outlet or something, brain foggy from the drinks in his system, Jackson's presence and their current activity.

"See, 'snt so bad," Breathes Jackson, body loose and pliant as he pulls another hit. They finish the joint like that, Jackson swapping the smoke from his mouth to Jinyoung's, Jinyoung's eyes crossing every time Jackson pulls himself close like he can't have his gaze leave the other boy, like he's scared of what will happen if he looks away, like Jackson'll disappear. He knows he won't because sober-Jinyoung is rational and doesn't give into miscellaneous fantasy, but apparently non-sober Jinyoung isn't as fixed on reality and when Jackson pulls in with what must be his last breathful of smoke to share with Jinyoung, Jinyoung thinks he's the one that closes the space between them to kiss Jackson properly, hands on Jackson's thighs where he'd turned to meet him.

It's soft and simple at first because Jinyoung's controlling it, breathing through his nose and getting higher off the touch of their tongues than the entire joint that he just shotgunned, trailing a hand up Jackson's chest to tug him closer by his shoulder.

Once Jackson takes control of the kiss, theres a palpable difference, in the movements, in the air, in the pace of his heartbeat. Jackson kisses him like he's never wanted to do anything else, jaw dropping and tongue pushing past lips and teeth to paint the insides of Jinyoung's mouth a burning red and all Jinyoung can do is moan into it, tugging on clothes and skin to bring Jackson in closer, swallowing every small gasp he's awarded when Jackson pulls an intricate move with his tongue and Jinyoung's fingers dig too hard into Jackson's skin.

Jinyoung doesn't know how long they kiss or how he ends up on his back, Jackson's legs tangled with his and their shirts barely on, hands wandering. He doesn't know about the _time_ but he's realized a few things, like how he likes it when Jackson tugs on his hair to drag his mouth and tongue over Jinyoung's neck and that his dick twitches in his pants, stiff and hard to ignore whenever Jackson sucks on his pulse point. There's a certain sort of excitement that runs through his veins when Jackson breathes his name and he wishes he could trap that sound in his brain, play it over and over. He's already imagining getting off on it when they're back at the dorm, strung out from work and life, when maybe this- touching Jackson like this- isn't an option and Jinyoung can't get off on anything else.

There's a lot of push and pull between them, like the two of them are in a constant state of tug of war, both trying to get the upper hand while simultaneously willing to give up a bit of control to keen into the other's touch and writhe against each other's bodies, using each other's legs to ease some friction and light the fire under Jinyoung's skin.

"Fuck, you make me so hot, Jinyoung," Jackson groans, tugging Jinyoung up to tear his shirt off and take off his own. Jinyoung's hands trace the planes of Jackson's front, roaming his stomach and tracing each individual ab. He watches in awe, mouth slack and wet with a mixture of their spit as he watches Jackson's core ripple, body shivering once Jinyoung's fingers brush past his dark nipples. He kisses Jinyoung soundly, unbuttoning Jinyoung's pants with deft fingers and sighing loudly when Jinyoung's teeth catch on Jackson's bottom lip and he doesn't let go, "shit. Lemme fuck you, Jinyoung-ah. Always wondered what it'd be like." Jinyoung goes red at the admittance, face buried in Jackson's neck. He hears the wet sound of Jackson's tongue licking his palm and buckles up against him, exhaling shakily once Jackson's hand slithers into his boxers and grabs onto his dick.

"Fuck," Jinyoung breathes, arms tightening around Jackson, his hips lifting off the couch to cant into Jackson's hand, "Jackson-ah," sober-Jinyoung would be embarrassed by how he whimpers and begs for Jackson's touch, how much he _wants_ him. And it isn't a secret, hasn't been for a long time, but he lets himself have it in this moment, skin burning bright like he's falling into the sun's corona.

All the while Jackson's rutting against Jinyoung's clothed thigh, warm to the touch and dragging his lips back to Jinyoung's for a heated kiss, "say yes."

"Huh?" Jinyoung stalls unconsciously, barely able to keep track of conversation with the way Jackson's hand is down his pants and wandering, at first stroking as much as he could but now cupping his balls, a dry finger finding its way to Jinyoung's hole and he gasps.

"Say you'll let me fuck you, Jinyoung- fuck- please?" His voice is by Jinyoung's ear and its good because theres nothing much to it but air, nothing more to carry it over, "s'my birthday," he chuckles like Jinyoung would say 'no' even if it wasn't- and it _isn't_ Jackson's birthday isn't for another two weeks, but he shivers at the thought of being a present, enough to have Jackson smile triumphantly against Jinyoung's jaw, "say it, babe."

"Fuck, please." Jinyoung groans, pressing down on Jackson's finger, body flaring, "fuck me please, Jackson."

"What-," the sound is surprised and sounds choked off- it also comes from neither one of them, causing both Jackson and Jinyoung to glance over quickly at the now opened bathroom door. If Jaebum smells the weed in the air, thats the least of his worries because he says nothing about it. Instead, he stares at the two of them, seeing his bandmates half naked and tangled with each other in a tight embrace on the couch peaking more of his interest than the possibility of them doing drugs.

Jackson doesn't move so Jinyoung can't either, trapped under him and against the couch as he turns his head away from Jaebum to hide his face in embarrassment. He hopes Jaebum didn't hear him begging for Jackson's cock like a bitch in heat, the situation dawning on him and clearing half the fog in his brain immediately.

Suddenly Jackson's gone, leaving Jinyoung cold and alone to sit up and curl into himself on the couch, grabbing his shirt and covering up whats left of his modesty.

He can't help but watch Jackson approach Jaebum where he's stood, nothing but a white hotel towel wrapped around his shoulders, body just hastily dried from the shower. They're standing too far for Jinyoung to hear any words being exchanged between the two of them but then Jackson's leaning in to kiss Jaebum and Jaebum visibly stiffens eyes wide and staring over at Jinyoung in the couch. Undeterred by Jaebum's lack of reaction, Jackson just delves in deeper, pushing himself closer until Jaebum seems to melt, shuddering slightly before finally kissing Jackson back.

Jinyoung watches them with rapt attention, watches as their bodies curve into each other, Jaebum's fingers digging into Jackson's sides so hard that Jinyoung could see every pale indentation he leaves there from where he's sat. He's intrigued by how Jaebum seems powerless against Jackson and wonders if Jackson has that same effect on everyone he's with, having his partners feel like they're the only person in the world. Jinyoung should feel jealous, he should feel rebuffed, but mostly he's astounded. He's completely into the way Jackson can just snap his fingers, smile his sweet grin, wave his hips and have everyone bow at the waist for him.

Its mind numbing.

They're moving in an instant, Jackson walking Jaebum backwards to one of the beds, tugging the towel off- the only barrier to his modesty- before pushing him down and standing between his legs. Jinyoung watches Jackson tug on Jaebum's hair to tilt his head up, hand on his neck to kiss him while he shimmies out of his pants, Jaebum helping him out of them until they're both naked. Jinyoung notices when they break their kiss and Jackson bends over to breathe something into Jaebum's ear, low and heady. Jinyoung doesn't know what he says, but it's enough for Jaebum to lower his mouth to Jackson's cock and swallow him down once Jackson straightens.

The view is lovely but Jinyoung's just starting to feel left out when Jackson casts his gaze to him, smiling brightly and tilting his head in a come hither nod. Jinyoung moves like Jackson has a string to his limbs that he's tugging on, dropping his shirt and crawling out of his pants and underwear just to feel like he's apart of the party. He gets close and Jackson's kissing him again, the hand that isn't in Jaebum's hair (keeping Jaebum's movements steady as he bobs on Jackson's dick) wraps around Jinyoung's hip and pulls him in. The move is sudden and he has to catch himself on Jaebum's shoulder, sighing against Jackson's tongue.

"You didn't think you'd get away with saying you'd let me fuck you, right?" Jackson breathes to Jinyoung and Jaebum moans around the dick in his mouth, the sound choked off. "Mmh, Jaebum hyung's such a pro at sucking dick. Did you know that, Jinyoung?"

Jinyoung shrugs, looking down and admiring the view of Jaebum's lips pulled taut over Jackson's hard cock. His thumb presses against Jaebum's cheek and he bites his lip against the feel of Jackson dragging along the inside of it. Jinyoung thinks that Jaebum's never looked better than now, with his mouth full of dick.

"Wanna have a go?" Jackson asks and Jinyoung looks up at him, wondering what his motive is through all this. "You'd think he did this for a living. He could, if he wanted to." He tugs Jaebum off, dick coming out of Jaebum's mouth with an audible _plop._ "Lay down, Jinyoung." Jackson orders, nodding to the bed.

Jinyoung does as he's told after hesitating for half of a second, mind moving too slow. He lays on his back, propped up by the pillows, watching Jaebum as he turns around and crawls up to the top of the bed, settling in between Jinyoung's legs. They meet gazes for a moment, Jaebum pausing as if asking permission for what he's about to do. Heat is exchanged between them and Jaebum must take Jinyoung silence as consent because he's going down on him in the next instant- hot mouth enveloping Jinyoung's cock. "Shit," he curses, fingers finding Jaebum's hair as he's taken all the way down in one go with what must be practiced finesse.

"Told you." Jackson says smugly, dick caught in his own grip as he sits shoulder to shoulder with Jinyoung casually jerking himself off, "he's good, right?"

Jinyoung doesn't reply, instead reaching up to pull Jackson into a bruising kiss, nipping and sucking on Jackson's lips until he's sure they'll wake up tomorrow to them puffy and red from the assault. Jaebum does something with his tongue, catches it on the underside of Jinyoung's cock right at the head and then sucks on the head, tongues the slit and Jinyoung shivers, biting down on Jackson's lip hard in surprise at how _good_ it feels.

"Shit, Jae. Don't make him come. Too early for the night to be over so soon," Jackson smiles, soothing over his lower lip with his tongue before rubbing at it with his thumb.

"Sorry," Jinyoung says, replacing Jackson's thumb with own. Jackson shakes his head, smile never fading as he sucks Jinyoung's thumb into his mouth sucking on it like a lollipop.

"S'okay." He mutters pulling off and tugging on Jaebum's hair twice to get him up too. He kisses Jaebum, groaning once their tongues touch, probably from the taste of their precome in Jaebum's mouth. "Jinyoung promised me I could fuck him, hyung." Jackson speaks to Jaebum but he's watching Jinyoung, eyes blown and endless and Jinyoung willingly gets lost, "help me prep him?"

Jaebum must nod or something because next thing he knows Jinyoung's got two pairs of hands on him and Jackson's telling him to roll over so he does, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to his chest promptly.

"Hyung, doesn't Jinyoungie have such a nice ass?" Jackson says and there's the sound of movement and shuffling on the covers but Jinyoung doesn't want to strain his neck to watch as they get situated behind him. He does hear Jaebum choke on a _yeah_ , he does and the sounds of them kissing again, tongues wet before they're back to touching him. Two hands grab hold of the cheeks of his ass, spreading them apart. There's the unmistakable feel of breath near his hole and he twitches closing his eyes and holding his breath as he feels a tongue, _somebody's tongue_ running over his entrance, just a broad lick up, once then twice and he shivers at the fact that he has no idea who it is- that that fact _thrills_ him and has his blood running cold then hot.

He tightens his hold on the pillow and moans into the pillow once the tip of Jaebum or Jackson's tongue teases at his rim, fucking shallowly into his entrance and causing him to rock against the pillow top mattress and comforters, dick aching for attention.

"Shit, shit, shit," Jinyoung screws his eyes tight shut, ass clenching when a finger dares to join the tongue in his ass. He still doesn't know who it belongs to, if the tongue and the finger belong to the same person, but the owner of the finger slides it into him, pushing it up to the knuckle and Jinyoung's hole swallows it ravenously, "gonna fucking come."

"No! Not yet," Jackson says and that's when the tongue leaves his hole so he figures it was Jackson's the whole time. "Want you to come on my dick, Jinyoungie."

"Stop playing games and get in me then," Jinyoung grunts. The finger is still there, slowly loosening him up with just Jackson's spit as the lubricant.

"Oo, spicy." Jackson chuckles, shuffling around behind him. The fact that he's moving around freely has Jinyoung figuring that the finger (finger _s_ now, he moans loudly at the addition of the second) belonged to Jaebum. "Here, use this. Don't want Jinyoung getting impatient."

Sounds of a bottle opening have Jinyoung smirking in disbelief into the pillow under him. Jaebum's fingers dripping with lube enter him again, just starting with two as he scissors Jinyoung open. "You planned this."

He hears Jackson laugh softly, somewhere off towards the bottom of the bed and he sounds a little breathless when he answers, "its my birthday."

Jinyoung wants to retort that it _isn't_ in fact Jackson's birthday and that really his birthday isn't an excuse to plan some sort of elaborate threesome in a foreign country but Jaebum's fingers crook inside him, the longest one brushing past his prostate and Jinyoung groans, inching that much closer to orgasm. "Jackson can you _please_."

"Fuckin' love hearing you beg for my cock." Jackson says, sounding self assured as he shuffles closer. Jaebum's fingers leave him, Jinyoung's hole clenching around air at the abrupt emptiness and he whines, aching to be full again. "Turn over."

He turns onto his back without question, sinking down from the top of the bed and widening his legs to welcome Jackson's body between them. Hooking an arm under one of Jinyoung's legs Jackson grasps his cock by the base and lines himself up with Jinyoung's entrance before pressing into him agonizingly slow. "Shiiiiit," Jinyoung hisses, grasping at the back of Jackson's neck and arm for purchase as he closes his eyes against the initial tug and burn. Jackson doesn't go any quicker until he bottoms out in Jinyoung, hot and throbbing in Jinyoung's hole and theres so much happening but its still not enough, "move- please, fuck."

"Don't know why I thought you'd be less bossy in bed." Jackson grunts, rocking out of Jinyoung to fuck back in, "at least you're polite about it."

"Jackson, shut the fuck up and fuck me now, fuck."

"Yessir," Jackson grins, dipping down to kiss Jinyoung on the lips quickly before doing as he was told. He starts his thrusts up rhythmically, leaning onto Jinyoung's leg to keep him wide and open while his hips work until he's thrusting in time with Jinyoung's hastening heartbeat. "Feel so good, Jinyoungie."

Jinyoung closes his eyes, biting his lip and breathing in through his nose as he focuses on Jackson fucking him and not coming too soon, even though thats all he's wanted to do since Jackson got his hand in his pants. He'd nearly forgotten that Jaebum was even there until another body joined Jackson's between his legs. Once Jackson wordlessly leant over him and shifted the angle he was fucking Jinyoung in- Jinyoung knew what was happening.

He wished he could see the picture they were making, Jackson fucking Jinyoung into the bed while Jaebum fucked Jackson into Jinyoung- but he figures that would entail him not being apart of it- which- he doesn't think he'd switch out this for anything.

It takes a while for them to come up with a good rhythm, some maneuvering and Jinyoung's sure Jaebum slips out a couple of times, but once they get in tandem its magic at play, Jackson becoming a moaning mess in between the two boys.

Mostly its Jaebum fucking into Jackson that causes Jackson to fuck into Jinyoung after a while, Jackson losing the ability to actively move with so much stimulation. The bed rocks violently under the weight of them, banging against the wall and Jinyoung strains his neck to kiss Jackson- not minding when it dissolves into just tongue in spit cause Jackson doesn't have to presence of mind to move his lips.

Theres so many sounds in the room, the sounds of sweaty skin slapping against skin, the banging of the bed's headboard against the wall, the protest of the springs, the wet slide of Jinyoung's tongue with Jackson and its all of that and the feelings of it all that has Jinyoung coming and clenching around Jackson- moaning into his mouth. His eyes are closed when he comes and all he sees is an explosion if white behind his lids as his body recoils before going lax under the weight of both boys.

Jackson and Jaebum aren't done yet, though, and they're still fucking on top of him. Not that he minds.

"Boo, Jinyoungie. I wanted to come first." Jackson moans desperately, groaning when Jaebum reaches forward to tug on his hair. He arches his back, letting Jinyoung's leg fall and Jinyoung watches blearily as they kiss, the angle odd but they make it work, trailing his fingers over Jackson's happy trail as he's rocked by their movements.

"Sorry, princess," Jinyoung sighs, catching some of his come off Jackson's belly. Without thinking, he brings his fingers to his mouth, sucking the come off and moaning mindlessly in delight at the explosion of himself on his tongue. When he opens his eyes its to two pairs of them staring back down at him in disbelief and he flushes bright red, skin blotchy and hot as he looks away, "sorry."

"Jinyoung, you have no idea how fucking hot you are." Jackson groans, dropping down to seal their lips together again. It isn't too long before Jackson's coming inside of Jinyoung, Jaebum's name and a curse falling off his tongue and into Jinyoung's mouth where they're still kissing. His come is warm and fills Jinyoung quickly causing Jinyoung to moan and clench his dirtied hole around Jackson's softening cock. "Jae, you have to come in here. Wanna see Jinyoungie filled with the both of us."

Jinyoung's heart stutters at that and he meets Jaebum's questioning gaze over Jackson's shoulder- waiting for permission to follow Jackson's order. There's a glint in Jaebum's eyes that Jinyoung sort of sees as Jaebum wanting to do it as much as Jackson wants to see it. He nods once and suddenly Jinyoung's empty and Jackson's gone, his dick being replaced by Jaebum's in what felt like in instant.

He shivers as Jaebum comes up with a nice pace quickly, gaze boring into Jinyoung's like he can't look away. Jinyoung could only rest his hands on Jaebum's biceps, biting his lip and squeezing on them tight when Jaebum brushes past his prostate. The sounds now are all the more pornographic now that Jaebum's fucking into Jinyoung with the help of Jackson's come, theres squelching and moaning on both of their parts and Jinyoung realizes he can't just lay there and stare at Jaebum while they fuck so he kisses him instead, increasingly aware that it's the first time they've ever crossed that line.

Kissing Jaebum is a lot different from how kissing Jackson was. There's no power play with Jaebum, no trying to get the upper hand, Jinyoung is soft and pliant, heeding to Jaebum's every move as his tongue breaches Jinyoung's lips and he maps him inside out.

Its summer in the Sahara and arctic winds all at once when their tongues touch and Jinyoung's dick twitches valiantly between them even if theres no hope of him possibly getting hard again so soon after orgasming. His fingers find Jaebum's hair and he tugs hard once Jaebum quickens the pace of his thrusts, sucking on Jinyoung's tongue and adding another sound to the cacophony they've been playing on. Jinyoung whimpers at being used so savagely but holds on tight and rides with it, legs wrapped around Jaebum's waist, heels pressing into the small of his back.

Jaebum comes deep inside of Jinyoung however long later, fucking through his orgasm and moaning low and hard as it happens. They breathe deep into each other's mouths as Jaebum comes down from his high, leaning his forehead against Jinyoung's tiredly. "Fuck." Jaebum curses, shivering through the aftershocks of his orgasm. He doesn't pull out of Jinyoung until their bodies get a degree cooler rolling off of him and landing on his back, spent and wasted.

Jinyoung stares at the ceiling, feeling so thoroughly ravaged and sated all at once, trying to catch his breath and calm himself down.

"Guys, you have to agree that that was one of my better crazy ideas." Jackson says, breaking the heavy silence between the three of them.

Jinyoung laughs tiredly in disbelief, throwing an arm over his eyes and wondering what the fuck they do now.

-

Jackson and Jaebum take turns in cleaning up, is what they do. In which case they both switch off licking their come out of Jinyoung's ass to the sound of Jinyoung sobbing into a pillow.

When they're all done, Jinyoung vaguely remembers being wiped down with a warm towel and carried to the other bed where the three of them cuddle up under the clean covers, naked and weighed down with post coital bliss on the queen sized bed.

Jinyoung's almost out when he hears the unmistakable sound of Jackson and Jaebum sharing one last kiss and Jackson sighing happily, "best birthday present ever."

-

Jinyoung wakes up to a mouthful of Jackson's hair, his arms wrapped around Jinyoung's waist as he snores lightly. Jaebum's right next to him, sleeping on his stomach, but he's close to Jinyoung and Jinyoung can feel his warmth, even if they aren't touching. Jackson's basically on top of Jinyoung though, and Jinyoung uses his hand to brush Jackson's hair away from his face and press a fond kiss to the other boy's forehead when he realizes they aren't alone.

Their manager is there, staring at them oddly with his arms crossed over his chest, eyebrows raised. Jinyoung goes to move but he remembers their naked, and Jackson groans at the abrupt jerk of Jinyoung's body, his own pinning Jinyoung down stubbornly and theres Jackson's morning wood pressed against his thigh and, yeah. Maybe getting up isn't the best idea. Instead he opens his mouth to explain but their manager just raises his hand to stop him, "I don't want to know. Flights in three hours. Get ready." Is all he says before he's leaving their room, the door beeping shut behind him.

"Fuck," he sighs, running his fingers through his hair.

"Wha-, mornin'," Jackson groans, burying his face into Jinyoung's neck and pressing a kiss to Jinyoung's jaw, "m'dick is hard."

"Manager hyung was just in here. He saw us like this." Jinyoung says, ignoring the way Jackson starts to rub himself against Jinyoung's bare thigh.

"What?!" Jaebum says from beside him and Jinyoung wonders when _he_  woke up. "What'd he say?"

"Who gives a fuck?" Jackson groans, getting a bit more persistent with the way he was rutting against Jinyoung. His mouth gets busy on Jinyoung's neck his ear, anywhere he could reach without messing up his flow, "nothing we could do about it now."

"Why aren't you worried? He could _tell_ ," Jaebum says, sitting up and walking around the bed in search of his boxers. Jinyoung watches him as he covers his naked body with the offending piece of clothing and wants to groan at the unfairness of that action, "JYP could kick us out of the group."

"Jaebum, babe, you're literally making no sense." Jackson says, shifting his body once he notices he's gotten Jinyoung all riled up with his writhing. He grins at Jinyoung before pushing himself up on his arms but keeping their hips aligned, cocks pressed together. He starts rocking against him, sliding them against each other, the friction going straight to Jinyoung's head.

"Holy fuck," Jinyoung groans, legs falling open to accommodate Jackson's body and push up against him.

"It'd be really stupid on his part to fire the leader, the mom and the most famous member in GOT7. Don't you think?" He dips down to capture Jinyoung's lips in a deep kiss, ignoring the stale taste of sleep that clings to their tongues as they continue to work to get off on each other's dicks. "Bet hyung won't even tell."

They come almost simultaneously, shooting on Jinyoung's stomach with some of it landing on Jackson's pecks but they don't stop kissing until all Jinyoung can taste is Jackson's spit.

"You're not the most famous member," Jinyoung snides, nipping at Jackson's jaw before rolling out of bed. He brushes Jaebum's shoulder as he heads into the bathroom, cleaning up his stomach and turning on the shower to get warm. He's a little sore from last night but he's pretty sure he'll feel it more later when he's moving around more and everything has time to settle in.

He's not looking forward to it.

Jackson must've spoken some more sense into Jaebum because once he steps into the shower, they're following in behind him, closing the glass encasement and huddling under the spray.

"Group shower!" Jackson yells, shimmying between the two bodies in the small cubicle.

It takes some manuvering and theres never a second where they aren't touching but they get clean eventually, after Jackson mutters something about leaving Jaebum out this morning and gets on his knees to suck Jaebum off until he comes.

Theres ten minutes they spend trying to make a three way make out session work, but its more hassle than its worth and isn't as sexy as it looks in pornos.

They're dressed and all packed when their manager comes back to them, knocking on the door and waiting for Jaebum to pull it open this time. He doesn't ask any questions and the ride to the airport is made in relative silence, Jackson sliding into the back with Jinyoung and playing with his fingers while music plays loudly into his ears with his headphones.

It's three and a half hours to Seoul and they sit in a line, occupying their own space for the time being until they've pulled up to the dorm and are being shuffled inside, greeted by their members behind the front door.

"Hyung's are back," Yugyeom grins, getting up from where he'd been playing games with Bambam to give each of his hyungs a hug.

"Aww, did Yugyeomie miss us?" Jackson coos, pinching Yugyeom's cheeks even as Yugyeom squawks and tries to pull away in vain, "we were only gone for a day and a half, bud."

"How was it?" Mark asks, placing Coco down to clap hands with Jinyoung and Jaebum, pulling them each into American style bro hugs.

"Fine, Jackson had fun." Jaebum mumbles, dropping his bag on the floor to join Bambam on the couch. Even Youngjae is there, sat on the floor after grabbing Coco to cuddle with her.

"Nice, that was the plan, wasn't it?" Bambam smiles, patting Jaebum's shoulder.

"It was _brilliant_ , Bam. Best idea ever. 10 out of 10 would try again." Jackson grins brightly, vaulting over Youngjae's legs to sit comfortably on Jaebum's lap, even with enough space on the couch to not have to. "Sucks you all couldn't be there." He says and Jinyoung looks at him to see if he'd imagined the wicked sound in his voice only to catch Jackson wiggling his eyebrows at him.

"JYP would've never agreed to that." Mark mumbles, settling in on the floor to play with Coco from Youngjae's arms.

"Yeah, besides, we got a lot of recording done yesterday. All thats left is your guy's parts." Youngjae adds, laying his head back against the couch.

"Ughh, don't remind me of _work_. We just got back." Jackson groans, his face buried in Jaebum's neck. Jinyoung might be the only one that notices that one of Jaebum's hands have snuck under Jackson's shirt, caressing the skin there gently.

"Well, our comebacks in a few weeks so- work's pretty much all we're going to be doing for a while." Yugyeom says. There's another squawk that rings through the room when Jackson tosses a house slipper at the back of Yugyeom's head.

"I said not to remind me." Grumbles Jackson, completely curled up on Jaebum's lap now. The normally grumpy leader doesn't seem to mind the odd display of affection in front of all the members, casually sitting back with his arms wrapped around Jackson's body, reciprocating his touches.

Maybe whatever changed between them this weekend was permanent. Maybe things between Jackson and Jaebum had always been like this and Jinyoung only just happened to get in the way yesterday- being at the right/wrong place at the right/wrong time. He didn't know what to make of it, what any of this meant- but then again maybe he wasn't supposed to.

Conversation dwindles and Bambam and Yugyeom go back to playing their games while Youngjae and Mark occupy themselves with Coco and the rest of them watch. Jackson doesn't move from Jaebum's lap and nobody but Jinyoung pays them any mind.

-

As Yugyeom warned, work hits them again with full force, late nights in the studio leading into early mornings in the practice room in the weeks leading up to their comeback.

It's stressful and has all of them on edge but they're used to it at this point, eating their tasteless, diet approved dinners silently in the living room and going their own ways for their measly hours they're permitted to be in bed before their violently ripped away from it.

Jinyoung, Jaebum and Jackson are stuck in the studio a random night in the middle of the week, the basement musty and uncomfortably warm even with the fan blowing air from the corner of the room. Jackson's been in the booth for the past hour, constantly messing up two lines in his rap for their title song. All he's gotta do is nail it so Jaebum could record his set and they're done but Jackson's visibly on edge and nothing ever goes well with him when he's frustrated.

Jaebum left ten minutes ago to have a smoke, something he whispered in confidence straight into Jinyoung's ear before he left the couch they'd inhabited and left him with the soundboard manager in the small room.

"'Kay Jackson, why don't you take ten." HyunSoo says through the mic, shutting off the recording and standing to stretch. He tells Jinyoung and Jackson he'll be back as Jackson joins them in the room, shoulders square and expression gaunt.

"You'll get it," Jinyoung says to Jackson once they're alone, Hyunsoo leaving the booth with a rush of cool air from the hallway.

Jackson just groans, running a rough hand over his face and sitting down heavily beside Jinyoung on the couch, "I'm fucking tired, Jinyoung-ah."

"We all are."

"I know," he sighs, eyes closed and head leant back.

Jinyoung looks towards the door, eyes trailing the empty hallway once before turning back to Jackson, gaze tracing his profile. Reaching a hand out, he turns Jackson's chin towards him, fingers persistent as he tucks his legs under him and leans in for a kiss. He smiles when Jackson melts under his touch, almost all of the tension from his session leaving his body as their tongues meet.

"I think I know what you need." Jinyoung mutters against Jackson's lips, standing up and tugging Jackson along with him, out of the recording studio.

Theres a single bathroom stall down the hall and to the right that Jinyoung takes them to, dragging Jackson in and closing the door behind them. They haven't done anything like this since Hong Kong, never had time for it- but right now Jinyoung thinks maybe they should make the time. He cares little for the knees of his new jeans as he pushes Jackson up against the wall and kneels before him, unbuttoning Jackson's pants and tugging them down enough to free his dick from the confines.

"Never knew how romantic you could be, Jinyoungie." Jackson grins, biting his lip as Jinyoung looks up at him and promptly swallows him down. He wastes no time, bobbing his head and enjoying the way Jackson's fingers flex in his hair, tugging and guiding the movements of Jinyoung's mouth on his cock, "fuck, babe."

Jinyoung moans, spurred on by Jackson's sounds of encouragement throughout as he uses his tongue the way that makes Jackson get more vocal, unbothered by the prospect of anyone walking by and hearing them be way too loud. He tongues at Jackson's slit at the top, holding the base of Jackson's cock and pumping his hand in an attempt to get him off faster, quick and dirty.

He wishes they could take their time. Even Hong Kong had been too rushed, Jinyoung barely getting the time to learn everything that makes Jackson and Jaebum tick. Swallowing down a pearl of Jackson's precome, he takes him all the way to the hilt again, sucking hard and jerking in surprise when Jackson grasps him by the back of his neck and comes down his throat so unexpectedly it nearly comes right back up and out of his nose.

Which- really wouldn't be cute.

Jinyoung pushes off him with a gasp, swallowing and coughing while all at the same time swatting at Jackson's thighs, "you fucking, asshole." He groans, trying to get his eyes to stop watering.

Jackson just laughs, kneeling in front of Jinyoung after tucking himself back in and buttoning his pants back up. "Sorry, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. You looked too pretty on your knees in front of me, like a princess. Had to rough you up a little bit."

"I hate you," Jinyoung mumbles, voice raspy as he clears his throat and winces. Jackson laughs again, pulling him into a tight hug and now Jinyoung just hates himself for leaning into it.

"Love you, too, princess. And thanks for that. It really helped." Jackson sighs, pulling back to place a soft kiss on Jinyoung's lips. He moves to break it but Jinyoung chases after him, deepening the kiss and sharing the taste of Jackson's come between them. "We gotta get back." Jackson breathes heavily, sounding reluctant to even speak.

"Look at Jackson Wang being the voice of reason." Jinyoung teases, knowing he's right. He gets up on his own and bring Jackson with him, gargling some water at the sink and following Jackson out of the bathroom quietly.

When they get back, Hyunsoo and Jaebum are in the soundboard room, waiting for them patiently. Jackson heads for the booth again, placing the headphones on his head and starting up their recording session while Jinyoung takes his seat back next to Jaebum on the couch, sitting just a little closer than before.

Jackson nails his recording in two more tries and Jaebum's asked to go in next. If Jaebum notices the flush in Jinyoung's cheeks when Jackson smiles through the glass straight at him and flashes him two thumbs up, he doesn't say anything, just takes Jackson's spot in the booth and watches them as they curl up together on the couch outside and wait for him to finish.

-

Jackson's actual birthday passes in a blur or pre recordings and nutrition-free broadcasting lunches. They barely get any time to celebrate it besides a small cake Yugyeom and Bambam buy from the bakery down the street which they cut at midnight, singing 'Happy Birthday' while sitting around the small table in their living room, lights turned on low.

They're too fatigued to do anything else and their schedule has them waking up earlier than the sun that morning, so after they split the cake into six pieces, Youngjae missing out after being driven to his own apartment, they head to their respective beds for a few restless hours of sleep.

Jinyoung lies awake in bed for what feels like _hours_  unable to latch onto the sweet solace of slumber. That isn't the case for the rest of his members, the sounds of snoring filling the dorm once he drags himself out of bed for a small glass of warm milk in an attempt to catch up on the sleep thats evaded him.

He doesn't mean to pry but there's an odd sound he catches when he passes Jaebum's room, the door carelessly left just short of closed all the way and it has him stopping in his tracks, waiting to see if his ears deceived him.

Jaebum isn't in there alone and even with them being as quiet as they can, as quiet as Jackson possibly can be, their sounds leak through to him and he shudders at the deep treble of Jaebum's voice as he fucks into Jackson.

Against his better judgment, Jinyoung approaches the door slowly, peaking through the small slit available to him and holding his breath. What he sees attests to what he heard. Jaebum has his bare back to him, the moon illuminating his skin and painting it a glowing ash color. His movements are unmistakable as he thrusts into Jackson even if Jackson's completely concealed from Jinyoung's view where he stands. Jaebum bends over and their soft, hurried grunts are replaced with wet sounds of kissing, Jinyoung's dick twitching in his sweats at the mere sight of them together.

He dips away before he could be caught, forgetting his previous intentions to disappear back into his room, stepping out of his pants and underwear to grab hold of his hard dick.

Jinyoung lays on his back, face turned to the side and buried in his pillow as he tugs on his dick, chasing the sense of release with the images of Jaebum and Jackson together and the phantom memories of Hong Kong replaying through his head.

It's not something he'd ever thought about before. Jaebum alone- yes, a few times even, stretching past to their days together as JJ Project but less so since GOT7 was formed and Jackson came around and Jaebum's attentions seemed to veer so much that any sort of shot Jinyoung thought he had disappeared as quickly as it formed. Jinyoung had stuffed his feelings for Jaebum so far down that he sometimes managed to convince himself that he never had them, forgetting the way his heart beat used to hasten every time Jaebum stepped into a room. That wasn't the case now, obviously.

And Jackson- yeah. Whoever says they haven't dreamt about Jackson or gotten off to him one time or another was a fucking liar. Jackson had that sort of air about him, the atmosphere of wanting to be caught in his gravity if not to crash into him then to orbit him like a satellite and stay close but just out of reach. Jackson was enigmatic confidence and simply being around him was enough to have a person feeling special and unique and filled with awe at being worthy of his presence.

Jinyoung was probably a little bit in love with the both of them the whole time, he'd just never stopped to think about what that meant until Jackson shoved them all together.

Whats worse is that they worked well that night, better than Jinyoung could've ever imagined. He thought maybe he'd feel jealous of seeing Jaebum and Jackson together, being reminded that Jaebum would never react to Jinyoung the way he does with Jaebum, never melt into his touch and smile like a sickening fool at him like he does with Jackson. On or off camera, out in the open or behind closed doors. Jinyoung had resigned himself to that fact before that night. Before he kissed Jaebum and let himself be fucked by him, he thought that Jackson had been the only one to have Jaebum burn bright like he was a star going supernova. The thought that he may not be had hope laying heavy in the pits of Jinyoung's stomach, enough to make him want to vomit.

Whats worse is that he wants them both. Enough to feel like an idiot for thinking he would ever be okay with just one of them. Enough to feel stupid for the spiteful hope that the two of them didn't work out with each other. Because by now, its obvious that whatever Jaebum and Jackson had going on was happening before Hong Kong did, unbeknownst to Jinyoung at the time. The fact that he'd blinded himself to what should have been so obvious for so long was insanely maddening.

Whats worse is that theres still a part of him that wonders if he fits. Jackson pulled Jaebum out of his shell so easily, carved a place into Jaebum's heart for himself so well and readily that Jinyoung wonders why he was never able to do the same. How was it that Jackson was able to show up and have Jaebum become putty in the palm of his hands while Jinyoung was brushed to the wayside and forgotten until they were forced to acknowledge the tension in between them fraught with extenuating circumstances.

He still thinks he might be wrong. Jackson is different because he _always_  is and he wears his heart on his sleeve, bleeding and cut out in the open where everyone can see it. Jinyoung _sees_  Jackson wanting him as much as he can feel it when they touch, in his gaze when they meet eyes from across the stage- its obvious and palpable in the way Jaebum's feelings aren't, so that part is easy. Jaebum? Not so much.

So that feeds the doubt and Jinyoung lays on his bed at 3 am with come drying on his hand and stomach wondering what the fuck he got himself into.

-

Promotions past by in a blur and then its touring time.

They spend the whole month of May in Japan, sleeping in hotels, having a concert almost every night and enduring _hours_  of practice.

Its exhausting but the feeling they all get when they're on stage all together, bowing to the crowed filled with thousands of people screaming deafeningly for them, is enough to counteract all of their fatigue. He imagines it like how addicts feel when they get their hit, pleasure flooding through his veins and nothing else matters but that moment and how good everything feels.

Then comes the first break in a long time of having no time to themselves at all and its just one night, but Jinyoung plans to make the most of it. He plans to read a book he bought years ago but never got a chance to finish and to fill the bath of his hotel room with warm water and just _relax_.

Of course, his well laid plans come to a screeching halt when he receives a message on his phone from Jackson.

All it says is, , and Jinyoung stares at the screen stonily, trying to figure out what Jackson means by adding that infuriating little wink emoji, even though he can probably guess and be 95% sure he's correct. He doesn't want to assume though, and in the past couple of months they haven't done anything nearly like what they did in Hong Kong, never had the chance to.

Jackson and Jinyoung had hooked up like... twice in April. There'd been a quick and probably none too quiet hand-job backstage at one of their promotional shows and that one other time he let Jackson fuck him in the shower at their dorm, hand placed over Jinyoung's mouth and bodies slick as they tried to be quick before anyone came knocking on the door to tell them time was up.

He hadn't done anything with Jaebum and certainly nothing with the three of them together. Now if he wasn't mistaken, Jackson was suggesting they do something about that right now and Jinyoung didn't know how that made him feel. Jaebum and Jackson were sharing a room, had been for the entire tour so far, so if they had each other-- why would Jackson want him there too? Wasn't Jaebum enough for him?

Jinyoung takes all of two minutes to decide what he's going to do before he's switching out his drawn out bath for a quick shower, glancing at his book forlornly and kissing his calm relaxing night goodbye.

-

Jinyoung uses the key Jackson had slipped into Jinyoung's hand when they first got there to let himself into Jaebum and Jackson's room. He's immediately struck by the scent of sex as he closes the door behind him, fresh and hanging in the air as a greeting. Its just barely covered by the lingering steam hovering around the bathroom, the floor damp and the light still on in there.

Jaebum and Jackson are wrapped around each other on the bed, naked and kissing languidly like they just finished up and have all the time in the world. Its no question what they'd spent their day off doing and Jinyoung stands by the door, key card in hand and slippers still on wondering if he should take this as a sign to just leave. They touch so reverently yet desperate like they're trying to fuse into one being if they could, like theres nothing they want more than that and Jinyoung's forced to ask himself, once again, where he fits in here.

_Leave, just leave before they realize you're here. Go back to your room, forget about this forget about them just-_

"Jinyoung," Jackson says his name and Jinyoung freezes with his hand on the knob at the way it comes out like a prayer. Jackson sounds wrecked on every level, breathy and voice scratchy like he'd been swallowing sand all day-- or like he'd been fucked to the edge of his life all day. "Where are you going?"

"I shouldn't have come." Jinyoung says and really he should just shut up and leave, he really shouldn't still be there, standing in a room that suffocates him with the scent of their lovemaking. He shouldn't continue to torture himself. Theres a good book he'll probably never finish if he doesn't finish it tonight and a nice bath waiting for him in his room. He doesn't have to do this to himself.

"Don't," Jackson says, and he hears shuffling coming from the bed and Jinyoung's an _idiot_  because he waits for Jackson to get close enough to touch him where saying 'no' now won't be an option for him anymore. His lips find the back of Jinyoung's neck from how low his long sleeved pajama shirt pulls down, causing him shiver at the contact.

Jinyoung drops his hand from the door. He's fucked.

"We're glad you came. Sorry for starting without you," Jinyoung swears he feels the impression of a smile at the back of his neck and he closes his eyes at the sense of misguided relief that his body feels at the word 'we'. "You were taking forever."

He turns in Jackson's arms, thinking he hears the double entendre in his words but not speaking to it when he's an emotionally frazzled mess, standing there a little worse for wear.

Jackson kisses him then and Jinyoung lets him, sinking into the kiss and making a sound, his last ditch effort at weak protest before he's gone for it. Deceptively, Jackson smells and tastes squeaky clean, tongue like mint from his favorite toothpaste and body soft and supple from the shower, causing Jinyoung to moan and let himself sink in deeper. He attempts to convince himself that he's the first person to ever touch Jackson like this, if not ever than at least for today. He tries to paint over the image of Jaebum and Jackson kissing on the bed not only ten feet away with his tongue and touch, but it appears when he least expects it, when Jackson tilting his head to kiss Jinyoung deeper, when Jackson's dick brushes past Jinyoung's thin pajama pants- he's reminded what Jackson's been up to all day.

"I-I don't know what you want." Jinyoung says, and it kind of sounds like he's begging in pain even to his own ears.

Jackson's lips dip down to Jinyoung's neck, arms around his waist, keeping their bodies close. Jackson's breath against Jinyoung's pulse point causes Jinyoung's blood to run hot through his veins and he whines again, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead onto Jackson's shoulder, "we want you. If you'll have us."

Jinyoung opens his eyes to find Jaebum's where he's sitting at the edge of the bed casually, just- sitting there naked and meeting Jinyoung's gaze. "We?" He says in response to Jackson's words, but he's directing it to Jaebum, wanting to know how far this will actually go.

Jackson must understand because he doesn't respond, straining his neck to glance between Jaebum and Jinyoung before taking Jinyoung's hands in his and walking him backwards to the bed. He sits Jinyoung down at the edge of it, close enough to Jaebum that their legs are touching before climbing behind his bandmate and wrapping his arms around him. As hot as he's running, Jinyoung doesn't find it uncomfortable to have Jackson draped over him as he is, just wonders when he'll be let in on the inside joke that seems to be going on with these two.

"Jaebum-hyung, I think its about time you tell Jinyoung here how you feel about him." Jackson says quietly, his lips pressed against Jinyoung's neck as he peers at Jaebum.

Jinyoung doesn't waste time trying to think about what Jackson means, turning his head to watch Jaebum's expression evolve into one of shock, jaw tight as his eyes widen. He immediately looks away from Jinyoung when he's caught staring, "Jackson-,"

"Don't. It doesn't matter." Jinyoung cuts off Jaebum's words, tasting the tension in the air on the tip of his tongue, heart beating fast. "I can just do this. Casually, like this- I don't need- I don't need it to mean anything."

He turns in Jackson's arms, sitting up to kneel on the bed and dip back in for a kiss that he was sure would make him feel better but only makes him want to vomit, "Jinyoung, you don't understand." Jackson tries to fit his words in but Jinyoung just swallows them down with more deep and desperate kisses, wrestling Jackson down until he has him pinned down by the hips, grinding down with intent. He knows he's succeeded when Jackson groans and seemingly melts against him, nipping at Jinyoung's lips and raising his hips up to rub his dick against Jinyoung's thigh, body betraying his need to try to explain things Jinyoung doesn't want to hear. "Fuck- You're letting us explain all of this later, okay?"

Jinyoung doesn't have a chance to say anything before he's flipped under Jackson, incessant fingers tugging at the hem of his shirt, "but, right now, you're wearing entirely too much clothes." Jackson breathes, tugging Jinyoung's shirt up and off before proceeding to use his teeth all over Jinyoung's bare skin. "Off, off, off," Jackson says with a huff, an adorable wrinkle in his forehead where he's switched his concentration to tugging Jinyoung's pants and underwear off, hands wandering.

Time seems to pass too slow and too fast all at once and Jinyoung can't catch up to it, his body like a live wire sparking wherever Jackson's lips land. He manages to get the noise he yearns to make at bay through most of it until Jackson's taking Jinyoung into his mouth, the heat and suction going straight through his head.

Jackson moans low and hard when Jinyoung's fingers find his hair, hips lifting from the bed with a need for more that burns bright behind his closed eyelids. "Fuck, Jackson. Your mouth is so good," Jinyoung gasps, tucking his chin into his chest to get an eyeful of Jackson bobbing his head on Jinyoung's dick with a flourish. He finds Jaebum and he's still sat at the end of the bed, looking contemplative with his bottom lip caught between his teeth like he doesn't know wether he should squeeze himself into this configuration. "Jaebum," Jinyoung forces out, voice strained with sex as he gestures to the boy with a nod of his head, reaching out one of his hands to him.

Jaebum only looks at him for a second, brow adorably furrowed before the heat takes over in his gaze and he's crawling up to meet Jinyoung, kissing him soundly without the slightest bit of hesitation. Jinyoung's once again struck by the difference that lies between kissing Jaebum and kissing Jackson. There had been so much time between the last time he kissed Jaebum and its almost like he'd had enough time to forget how all consuming kissing Jaebum was.

He had the weed to blame for the last time feeling otherworldly, but this time theres nothing numbing his senses, nothing but the way Jaebum's tongue brushes past his and the way his body easily envelops Jinyoung's. Jinyoung feels like he's floating away and Jaebum's the tether keeping him connected to the universe.

Its silence and deep concentration from there on out, their trio focused on making everyone feel good. Theres hands and mouths everywhere and somehow it ends up with Jaebum and Jackson and both their mouths on Jinyoung's dick and Jinyoung's broken out in a sweat, his body writhing on the bed.

"Ah, fuck guys," Jinyoung groans, burying his fingers deep into both of their hair. He watches them like an interesting film, reveling in the sounds of their tongues wet against the skin of his dick and each other. He can't help but to be transfixed when they get a little preoccupied and merge their mouths together, kissing with the head of his cock in between the hot embrace. "Is this all you two had planned, because I'll be coming any second now if you don't-" His voice breaks off as Jaebum's mouth dips down to his balls, breath made of actual fire causing Jinyoung to throw his head back against the pillow, "shit."

"What do you think we are, amateurs?" Jackson says, sounding a little too strained to come off sarcastically as Jinyoung's sure he meant it. He grips the base of Jinyoung's cock tightly in his left hand, Jaebum's mouth sinking to Jinyoung's hole as Jackson shifts, "you're definitely not coming yet."

"Jackson," Jinyoung breathes locking his legs around Jaebum's neck. A spasm runs through his body, spine tingling with a particularly expert flick of Jaebum's tongue against his rim. "Wouldn't mind picking up the pace. You know- to avoid an accident."

"Right, well then, decisions have to be made." Jackson smirks, laying down beside Jinyoung to mouth at his neck, "who do you want fucking you. Me or 'Magic Mike' over there?"

Jinyoung's struck silent by the option to choose, lips parting with a gasp, partly in direct reaction to Jaebum's mouth closing around his rim, tongue ceaseless when it comes to the movements that cause Jinyoung's head to swim. "I choose?"

Jackson looks at him silly, rolling his eyes and dipping in for a quick kiss, "of course. Always. But before that happens, I think we actually need to talk about what this is first. Its not fair to you, not knowing."

Jaebum pulls back at that, licking his slick lips and staring up at the two of them tentatively as he gets up on his knees, "w-what don't I know?" Jinyoung asks carefully, eyes flitting between the two boys surrounding him.

"We don't want this to be just a one time thing. Or- a two time thing, really." Jackson smirks, running tranquil fingers through Jinyoung's dark hair, floppy and soft from lack of product and his recent shower. "We've spoken about it, and we would really much rather this be a thing. Reoccurring, the three of us. Right, hyung?" Jackson directs the last part to Jaebum and Jinyoung turns to watch him instead, body temperature dropping from the sudden shift in conversation.

Jaebum looks down at his fingers in his lap, lips swollen and bitten, hair covering his eyes, "yeah." He says quietly, never one for long and drawn out explanations. But- Jinyoung's still very much confused, they want this to be a thing- does that just mean sex between the three of them or something else, something more?

"Jaebum, tell him." Jackson prods, insistently, sounding much like the vocalization of a dentist pulling teeth.

"I, Jinyoung- I don't, I really-," Jaebum looks like he's trying really hard to get the words out, whatever they are and Jackson sighs impatiently from beside him, groaning loudly.

"If you'd just excuse Jaebum-hyung for being an emotionally inept brick wall and just- he loves you, okay?" Jackson says like he's a hundred years tired from waiting for Jaebum to get his head out of his ass.

Jaebum chokes on his own saliva, looking at Jinyoung with wide eyes before letting out a long breath, "Yeah, I love you." He says quietly, like he'll get in trouble or something for speaking above a whisper.

"And I love you, too. For the record, we love each other as well- but thats," Jackson rolls his eyes and waves his wrist in the air limply, speaking like he isn't currently rocking Jinyoung's entire world. "So yeah, we want you to be with us. Like, a permanent threesome. Triangle boyfriends."

Jinyoung nearly scoffs because _triangle boyfriends?_  but he's still reeling and this really can't be happening. Shit like this doesn't just _happen_  triangle boyfriends aren't a _thing_  and Jaebum loves him? Since the fuck when? He can't- he can't fucking _breathe_ , suddenly.

"Jinyoung-ah, its-its okay if you don't want to- we just thought-," Jaebum starts but Jackson cuts him off.

"No, he wants to. Of course he wants to," he says it almost desperately like the opposite can't be an option. Its the first time even the slightest bit of uncertainty shines through his words, "you want to, right, Jinyoung?"

"I-," Jinyoung gasps, choking on words that feel too big for his throat. He wants to. Of course he fucking wants to- he just doesn't know how to just reach out and take what's being offered to him. It's impossible that everything he'd been dreaming about for months is just being handed to him on a silver platter and he just needs a second to _t_ _hink_.

Jackson seems to go cold next to him, body turning to ice as he pulls his arm out from under Jinyoung's neck, turning to get off the bed, "sorry to have blindsided you, we just thought," he trails off like he's got more words to say but doesn't know what they are and Jinyoung panics at the loss of the only source of heat he had, flails out and reaches for Jackson's wrist.

"I want. I want," Jinyoung says quickly, swallowing down the feelings keeping him back from just embracing the both of them and saying _yes_. His eyes skitter over to Jaebum who looks calculative and hopeful all at once and then back to Jackson who looks a little less like someone kicked his puppy, glancing at Jinyoung carefully, "I want this. I want you, both of you. I have for a while now."

He's suddenly got a lapful of Jackson tackling him down to the bed and holding onto him tightly, his warmth slowly seeping back into Jinyoung's body. "Fuck you, Park Jinyoung."

"Love you too, puppy." Jinyoung chuckles, running his fingers through Jackson's hair and hugging him back. Jackson shivers at the words that leave Jinyoung's mouth, pulling back and kissing him soundly, tongue pulsing electricity through Jinyoung's body. "Its not everyday someone asks me to be apart of their relationship." He explains when they pull apart, glancing at Jaebum who has since left the edge of the bed to join them at the top, "I figured you two were, you know, but I didn't know you both- wanted me. Like that."

Jaebum smiles at him, cupping his cheek and kissing him even as Jackson stays wrapped around Jinyoung like an octopus, "sorry. Jackson wanted to be more obvious."

"I had signs made out, diagrams, everything." Jackson groans, voice muffled by Jinyoung's neck, "but honestly, I don't know why it took you two so long to get here. You could've cut the sexual tension between the two of you with a knife."

"Shut up," Jaebum says, rolling his eyes fondly, "when you've been together for so long, things like that just sort of fade into the background. Start to feel normal."

Jinyoung nods, biting his lip at Jaebum and reaching out to take his hand, intertwining their fingers, "true, but it did take us entirely too long to get here."

"Way too long." Jackson moans, sitting up and grinning at the both of them, "but forget it. We're here now and you still haven't decided who's going to fuck you."

Chuckling, Jinyoung weighs his odds before figuring he's had enough of Jackson the past couple of months, not forever, but just enough to want to switch it up tonight, "Jaebum." He says simply feeling warmth explode all over him when Jackson smiles triumphantly and kisses him like that was his plan all along.

Jaebum sets into action then, settling between Jinyoung's legs and working him open with his fingers smothered in lube that seemingly materializes out of nowhere.

Jackson's goal is to distract him with kisses, knowing how much Jinyoung would love to come on Jaebum's fingers alone but refusing to have this end so soon. Jinyoung's so malleable and pliant in their hands, both of them coaxing sounds out of him that he's sure he'd be embarrassed to know he makes in the moment but can't find it in himself to stop or care.

Its tireless and red hot and when Jaebum's lining up to enter him, Jinyoung can't even lift his head to watch because he's so weighed down by the feeling of being touched so reverently, kissed so patiently, loved so fully and he can only stare up at Jackson with hooded eyes and wonder what the fuck he did to deserve this.

He figures some people wait a lifetime to find _one_  person to love and he's found it, two times over, heart expanding with the feeling of being in an actual, fully functioning relationship with two people he cares for and knows and trusts and loves _so fully_  that he can surely burst with it.

Jackson swallows Jinyoung's sobs as Jaebum settles into him, working up to a pace that rocks all three of them in the bed. He's safe in Jackson's shadow, focusing on his body on top of Jinyoung's keeping him pressed into the bed while Jaebum fucks into him thoroughly to keep from coming after just a few moments of this.

"You're doing so well, Jinyoungie. Love you so much," Jackson breathes against Jinyoung's tongue, running his fingers through Jinyoung's yet dampening hair.

"Love you, love you both- fuck, oh my _G_ _od_ ," he groans, biting Jackson's lip as Jaebum pushes his legs up and leans forward as much as he can to fuck into Jinyoung's body at a different angle. It hits the spot almost immediately, Jinyoung's body flushing to his chest, his eyes squeezing shut tightly, jaw lax.

"You're beautiful, Jinyoung. So tight for me," Jaebum says and Jinyoung doesn't expect to hear his voice sound so raw and guttural and _sexy_  and he nearly comes from _that_ and he would've if Jackson didn't still have a vice grip on Jinyoung's straining dick, blocking his orgasm.

"Fuck- I need-," Jinyoung gasps, turning his head so Jackson's kisses fall to his neck, "I have to come, Jackson, please."

"Yeah?" Jackson smiles against his throat, squeezing tighter on Jinyoung's dick and Jinyoung nearly cries out, "keep begging like that and I might let you."

"Fuck," Jaebum curses, sounding well out of sorts from his position too, thrusts getting faster.

"Shit, shit, shit, Jackson _please_ , please I have to come. I need to," says Jinyoung, the need to come almost painful at this point as he writhes on the bed and on Jaebum's dick, bouncing with every thrust and mind burning white and going blank all at the same time.

"Fuck him harder, Jaebum. Don't think he's there yet," Jackson demands and Jinyoung _knows_  he's smirking even though his lips are gone from Jinyoung's neck and he can't feel the impression of them there anymore. Jaebum listens right away, leaning his hands onto the bed and fucking furiously into Jinyoung. Jinyoung can do nothing but go with it, body almost going numb from burning so hot for so long as he's jostled violently on the bed. His nails are digging into flesh and a long drawn out cry falls from his lips and he can't open his eyes but he doesn't need to, "just like that. Fucking wreck him, hyung."

That Jaebum does.

When Jackson's grip is finally gone from Jinyoung's cock, Jinyoung comes so hard he sees stars flash behind his eyelids, body twitching with the wave of his orgasm through his body.

He doesn't remember much after that, doesn't remember Jaebum coming or probably just isn't awake for it, because he passes out, his mind shot and thoroughly wrecked.

-

Jaebum and Jackson clean him up then clean themselves up, moving his barely conscious form around until they're curled up in the dark. This bed is bigger than the one the had in Hong Kong but they're curled up so close together that it doesn't matter, Jinyoung wrapped up in the middle between two of his most favorite people with his limbs feeling like jelly.

He takes the time to think about it to the chorus of their breaths, head rising and falling with the inhales and exhales of Jaebum's chest and his fingers buried in Jackson's hair. It isn't going to be easy, the three of them dating, but Jinyoung can't find it in himself to care. He figures nothing worth having is given to you easily so he's in it for the long haul, ready for conflict and angst but also ready for long nights like this one, repeated for nights to come, for as long as they both should have him.

"I can hear the gears in your brain turning." Jackson says quietly and Jinyoung raises an eyebrow, thought he'd been sleeping. "Its keeping me up."

"Sorry," Jinyoung smiles. His fingers continue to run their course through Jackson's hair, holding him close, "just thinking about us."

"All good things, I hope. We're going to be awesome." Jackson insists, flexing his arms around Jinyoung's waist. Him and Jaebum are holding hands over Jinyoung's abdomen so that they're thoroughly tangled together, everyone touching.

"Mmh, awesome might be an understatement." Jaebum mutters from above him, bare chest rumbling underneath his ear, "I love you both, by the way."

Jinyoung grins, snuggling in between them happily and sighing in relief as he closes his eyes. They were going to be awesome- the best thing that ever happened to him and he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life seeing that out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello~ thanks for reading and getting this far if you did. Leave me your thoughts in the comments if you'd like. I may add more works in this verse possibly so also let me know if you'd want to see that, what you'd like to see etc.
> 
> ^__^ I'm imjaebumism on tumblr.


End file.
